rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam P.
| tribes = | place = 14/20 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 14 }} Adam P. is a contestant from . Profile Name (Age): Adam P. (19) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Singer Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy coming into Survivor is like how I go through life. Just being a plain ole doofus and try to make people laugh. People will most likely want to be your friend and it makes you seem dumb and view you as someone who you would take to the end because they don’t seem to be making any leeway in the game. Anyways, that’s my big strategy. The big gains. Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: My biggest strength is that I’m a good convincer. It’s easy to try and take the easy way out, but I’m not that guy. I’m taking the hard way. You wanna make a big move? Imma show you how to make a big move. WITH FACTS ON WHY IT IS. Anyways, when I see another option that’ll benefit me and another person, I go to convincing mode and convince the hell out of that idea until it sells. There’s nothing like high tier knowledge to snap these people out of La La Land (hey there’s a musical idea for ya guys). Anyways, my biggest weakness is that I fall for stuff way too easily. Like, if someone comes up and asks for an alliance when I’m on the outs, 90% of the time I go home that night. It’s a habit of mine and I gotta stop it. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? Lose and be loved. Like, is that even a question? If I don’t want to win, I at least want to be the fan favorite or at the very least “receive critical acclaim from audiences.” It’s not a contest. If I’m hated, then what’s the point of even trying? I’d rather go to sleep knowing that I have compassion on my side than hatred that’ll wake me up in the middle of the night. Favorite Musical or Play: For me, I’ve performed in a lot of plays/musicals myself. And my favorite for me will always be The Addams Family. I played Uncle Fester and it was a good final musical for my high school Drama Club. It was a fun time and it was a great musical. Very kooky, but very heartwarming at the same time. Nuff said. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I probably won’t but we’ll see I will survive Survivor because I believe that I have the passion, charisma, and intelligence to become a great player here in Suburbia. We will see how it plays out! I’m excited to get on the island and play! Survivor Adam P. started in a majority alliance on St. Jimmy tribe but found himself on the chopping block when he performed poorly in Immunity Challenges. Matthew saved him with the blindside of Will. Unfortunately, Adam P. was swapped into a 3-2 minority tribe with Matthew. Matthew told Adam P. that he was going to bluff a Hidden Immunity Idol, but Adam P. decided to rat out Matthew to the majority to get save himself. He was voted out at the following Tribal Council where he was then defeated by Jack B. on Redemption Island. Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:St. Jimmy Tribe Category:14th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Suburbia